


Agradecido

by Minamika



Series: Sheriff Stilinski [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Jackson Whittemore, Alpha Lydia Martin, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Allison Argent, High School, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Isaac Lahey, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omegaverse, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamika/pseuds/Minamika
Summary: Lydia, Lydia, Lydia. Era lo único que podía oír Noah Stilinski durante los últimos años, pero algo le sorprende cuando el nombre que sale de la boca de su hijo ya no es Lydia, sino Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Series: Sheriff Stilinski [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086878
Kudos: 67





	Agradecido

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No odio a Lydia!
> 
> Link en wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/197530682-agradecido-sterek

La primera vez que habla sobre ella, Stiles tiene diez años y es tres meses después de que Claudia se haya ido. Es un martes y cuando entra por la puerta principal es la primera vez desde la tragedia que Noah lo ve con una sonrisa.

Se sienta junto a él y hablan. Noah quiere saber que lo tiene tan feliz y Stiles está complacido de decírselo: acaba de conocer a, quien clama en su momento, es el amor de su vida. Noah se ríe ante eso y pide más información. Una niña, (una alfa, aclara Stiles), nueva llego justamente ese día a la escuela.

— Es preciosa, — dice seguido de un suspiro. — Su cabello es de un rubio rojizo, — continúa. — Su voz es magnífica, — su vista está perdida en algún punto de la habitación, imaginándose a la niña. — Su... su todo, papá, ella es simplemente perfecta. Perfecta para mí.

Noah sonríe feliz, está feliz porque Stiles está feliz. Le pide más información, le pide que le diga todo y le dice que espera que esto se repita y espera más información sobre la pequeña alfa pelirroja. Stiles acepta con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Poco sabia Noah Stilinski, que ese mismo día, él mismo firmó su sentencia.

**~ O ~**

Después de tres meses las pláticas de Stiles sobre la alfa, (Lydia Martin le dice Stiles un día), se han vuelto una rutina, algo ya monótonas. Noah ya no se queda sentado junto a Stiles mientras habla y espera a que termine, se ha resignado y aceptado que, una vez este comience a hablar, nada ni nadie lo detendrá.

Lo escucha mientras hace alguna otra cosa. Lo escucha mientras cocina, lo escucha mientras limpia, lo escucha mientras lava la ropa, lo escucha mientras seca la ropa, lo escucha mientras dobla la ropa, (y de paso hace que Stiles doble también), incluso lo escucha mientras ve la televisión o usa el baño. La única vez que no lo escucha es cuando se va a trabajar y eso es simplemente porque Stiles no está ahí para hablar sobre la niña y sinceramente Noah está un poco harto de esta situación... solo un poco.

Lo comprende, Stiles aún es un niño y esta "enamorado" y también comprende que, no importa que, no sería bueno romper la burbuja de felicidad de su pequeño hijo. De cualquier forma, Noah no tiene el coraje para hacerlo, así que no dirá nada.

Nunca dirá nada.

**~ O ~**

Es viernes, las 7 p.m., y Noah se encuentra viendo "Grease" en la televisión mientras come una pizza y bebe una cerveza, sabe que eso podría causarle un paro cardíaco tarde o temprano, pero no le importa. Solamente quiere disfrutar su viernes en la noche. Stiles ha ido a dormir a casa de Scott y lo único que le preocupa esa noche es que Stiles no esté hostigando a Scott sobre Lydia. Regresará mañana en la tarde, antes del almuerzo, y por alguna extraña razón, la cual ni siquiera él puede explicar y tampoco quiere preguntar, Stiles no habla sobre Lydia los fines de semana.

La casa se siente algo solitaria sin la voz de su hijo, pero, él cree, que vale la pena por un día más sin escuchar el nombre de Lydia.

**~ O ~**

Una semana después de ir a la casa de los McCall, es turno de Scott de ir a casa de los Stilinski para pasar la noche. Ese día también se libra de la mención de Lydia, ya que Stiles está tan emocionado de que su amigo, (hermano, como le dice), vendrá a dormir, que de lo único que habla ese día es sobre lo que harán.

Está viendo la televisión mientras come un pedazo del pay de manzana que Melissa preparo especialmente para ellos, o al menos lo intenta mientras contiene las lágrimas al ver la escena de la boda de Forrest y Jenny.

— A usted también le habla sobre ella, ¿no es así? — La pregunta le sorprende por atrás. Noah apuesta que, si hubiese tenido un pedazo del pay en la boca, se hubiese atragantado con él, pero para su buena suerte, no lo fue así.

— ¡Dios mío! — Grita mientras pone el plato del pay a un lado y "mute" a la televisión. — Scott, pudiste provocarme un infarto.

— Lo siento, — suelta sonando genuinamente arrepentido. — Bajé por un poco de agua y lo vi aquí, así que decidí preguntar... también le habla sobre ella, ¿cierto? — Noah observa confundido a Scott sin entender de qué habla, tiene una leve idea, pero necesita que Scott se lo confirme. No quiere malos entendidos.

— Con "ella", ¿a quién te refieres, hijo? — Lo conoce incluso mucho antes de nacido, se ha tomado su confianza para llamarlo "hijo" involuntariamente hace años.

— Lydia Martin, — Y sí, sus sospechas han sido confirmadas. — ¿No le ha hablado sobre ella?

— Oh... sí, sí, la alfa pelirroja, ¿cierto? — Scott asiente con una sonrisa. — Sí, me ha contado mucho sobre esa niña.

El ambiente se queda en silencio por un momento hasta que Scott vuelve a hablar.

— Creo que es tierno, — la declaración de Scott toma por sorpresa a Noah. — No me malinterprete, Stiles es como mi hermano y siempre será así. Me parece tierno que Stiles esté enamorado y se aferre a eso, aunque Lydia parezca que ni siquiera sabe de su existencia. Me habla siempre que estamos juntos de ella, puede que a veces sea algo tedioso de escuchar, pero no sería capaz de decirle que se detenga y menos cuando sé que hablar sobre ella le hace feliz, — Noah sonríe, comprendiendo completamente a Scott, este es llamado segundos después por Stiles y mandándole una última sonrisa, se retira de regreso con Stiles.

Son niños pequeños, el instinto omega y alfa de cada uno no está desarrollado aun, sabe mejor que nadie que tendrá que poner algunos límites cuando sea tiempo, pero también sabe mejor que nadie que Scott y Stiles son los mejor amigos, (hermanos, recuerda la voz de Stiles y la de Scott con claridad en su mente repitiéndolo una y otra vez), y que Scott jamás haría algo que dañase a Stiles.

**~ O ~**

Stiles ya tiene once años y sigue hablando sobre Lydia. Noah lo sigue escuchando mientras hace sus actividades y aun con una pequeña esperanza de que Lydia sea solo una fase que ha durado más tiempo de lo deseado. Aún tiene la pequeña esperanza de que tarde o temprano aparecerá ese año algún otro alfa que saque a Lydia de la cabeza de su hijo.

No pasa.

**~ O ~**

Un día, cuando Stiles ya tiene doce, llega muy emocionado a casa justo cuando su Noah acababa de poner la ropa en la lavadora.

— Papá, — dice mientras Noah piensa que si cocinara o pedirá comida rápida para ese día. — Quiero aprender a cocinar, — la declaración de su hijo le toma por sorpresa, en todos los años de vida que tiene Stiles, nunca mostró signos de querer aprender a hacer tal cosa.

— ¿Por qué quieres aprender a cocinar, hijo? — Noah implora, ruega, reza que no sea por...

— Por Lydia, — Noah suelta un suspiro de resignación al escuchar eso. — Hoy, estaba hablando con una de sus amigas y ella le comento que cuando llegue el momento, le gustaría que su omega ideal sepa cocinar y yo quiero ser ese omega para ella, — Noah se ríe, eso es realmente tierno de parte de su hijo. — Además, de paso, evito que sufras un paro cardíaco por toda la pizza que consumes, — se ríe un poco más ante eso.

— Bien, ya que tengo los ingredientes para el espagueti, comenzaremos con la lección número uno: hervir agua, — Stiles solamente sonríe y asiente.

**~ O ~**

Él mismo Noah es testigo de cómo su preciada cocina con el correr del tiempo se vuelve el lugar de los experimentos e intentos de cocinar de su hijo. Reconoce, finalmente, que todo el desastre valió la pena cuando, para el día de acción de gracias, Stiles ha preparado el mejor pay de calabaza que ha probado en toda su vida, incluso mejor que el de Melissa. No planea decir nada enfrente de ella, (ya que está presente junto Scott ese día), y quiere evitar que ella le mande una mirada asesina, pero es justamente ella quien lo reconoce.

— Dios, Stiles, — dice justamente después de haberle dado tan solo una probada al pay. — Esto es delicioso, admito que es incluso mejor que el mío, — Noah está sorprendido que la propia Melissa reconozca tal cosa, pero no dirá nada, simplemente asiente cuando su hijo lo voltea a ver y Scott se devora su trozo en tiempo récord dando a entender que cree lo mismo.

— Gracias, — suelta con vergüenza en su voz.

Lydia Martin tendrá suerte.

**~ O ~**

Stiles ya tiene trece años y sus instintos de omega han comenzado a presentarse tan solo dos días después de haberlos cumplido. Los instintos de alfa de Scott también comienzan a mostrarse vigentes, lo cual se traduce como el tiempo de poner límites. No piensa impedir la amistad de su hijo con Scott, debería estar completamente loco si pensara siquiera en eso, simplemente pondrá algunos límites ahora que los instintos de los chicos son algo salvajes, solo por un tiempo, hasta que el instinto se estabilice.

Melissa le prohíbe a Stiles y a Scott las pijamadas a principios del mes cuando el instinto de Scott está a tope y Noah se las prohíbe a finales cuando es el instinto de Stiles el que está a tope.

**~ O ~**

El cumpleaños de Noah llega unos meses más tarde y Stiles le regala lo que sería su taza favorita los siguientes años y Melissa y Scott le regalan una bata y un par de pantuflas, pero lo que más aprecia es la cena y el pastel que le prepara Stiles. Melissa vuelve a reconocer lo buen cocinero que es Stiles y que el alfa que lo tenga por pareja será muy afortunado.

Noah coincide con esa opinión.

**~ O ~**

Stiles ahora tiene catorce años y sigue igual de enamorado de Lydia y hablando sobre ella como cuando tenía diez y le hablo sobre ella la primera vez. Le comenta sobre sus planes que tiene para cuando estén juntos, de nuevo, y cada vez, parece más convencido sobre lo que dice.

Noah sigue esperando que algún otro alfa aparezca en su vida... pronto.

**~ O ~**

Stiles llega un día diciendo que quiere aprender todo sobre la labor doméstico, Noah lo ve atónito hasta que cae en cuenta que la razón debe ser por Lydia, pero pide más detalles.

— Hoy Lydia hablaba con una de sus amigas sobre el omega ideal, — hace una pausa para beber un poco de agua. — A lo que ella contestó que no le importaba si su pareja era un omega, un beta o un alfa, ella simplemente quiere un hombre o mujer que sepa hacer todo la labor doméstico, — Stiles está revisando las gavetas, posiblemente buscando si Noah tiene comida chatarra escondida. — Así que... como tú sabes hacer todo eso, — Stiles lo mira fijo después de no hallar nada, (por supuesto que no lo hará, el escondite de Noah se encuentra detrás de la lavadora). — ¿Me ayudarás?

Noah suelta un suspiro lleno de frustración y resignación. Le parecía que esa chiquilla en lugar de buscar a la "pareja perfecta" buscaba más bien al "esclavo perfecto".

Más le vale a Lydia apreciar todo esto.

**~ O ~**

Noah no sabe cómo sentirse el día que Stiles llega y llora con él porque al parecer Lydia ha decidido empezar a salir con Jackson Whittermore: un alfa que, a palabras de Stiles, es un completo idiota y que, además, es un hijito de papi que probablemente no sepa ni atarse los zapatos sin ayuda alguna.

Una parte de él está furioso, porque esa chica le ha roto el corazón a su hijo, pero por otra está feliz porque cree que muy probablemente su hijo supere a la alfa y se enfoque en algo más.

**~ O ~**

Dos semanas más tarde, Stiles habla sobre Lydia como si no hubiera pasado nada y, muy en el fondo, Noah sabía que esto pasaría.

Stiles le dice que no importa con cuantas personas salga Lydia, tarde o temprano el destino hará lo suyo y ellos estarán juntos.

Noah necesita un trago justamente después de que su hijo dé esa declaración.

**~ O ~**

Stiles tiene quince años cuando Noah comienza a prestarle poca atención y ahora es él el que se encarga de la mayoría de las labores domésticas, simplemente porque a él le gusta de "cierta forma" y Noah lo hace de "otra forma".

Se toma la libertad de leer el periódico mientras su hijo habla y en momentos breves le pone toda la atención posible a su hijo.

**~ O ~**

Cuando Stiles tiene dieciséis años es cuando todo ocurre y Noah ni siquiera lo nota.

Comienza como siempre, hablándole sobre Lydia, es algo ya normal, algo común, algo de la rutina diaria. Stiles solo se detiene cuando su padre se va a trabajar.

Stiles se queda dormido mientras ve una vieja película de Michael J. Fox y se mensajea con Scott.

**~ O ~**

— Hoy Scott y yo fuimos al cine después de clases, sigue algo deprimido por lo que paso con Allison, — Stiles se queda callado al ver como Noah le manda una mirada llena de confusión, no recuerda quien es Allison. — Ya sabes, la beta que le dijo que le iban más los omegas que los alfas.

— La chica por la que llego llorando el día de la tormenta, ¿cierto?

— Sí, exacto, esa, — comenta seguido de darle un largo trago a su jugo de naranja. — Bueno, entonces, fuimos al cine para levantarle un poco los ánimos y luego fuimos a comer a McDonal's, — dio otro trago, acabando el jugo. — Y cuando íbamos de regreso al jeep comencé a decirle por qué me parecía correcto la cirugía de reasignación de rango, porque vamos, si a alguien no le gusta ser beta y quiere ser un omega o un alfa, ¿quién soy yo para negarle ese derecho? Pero entonces este alfa, Greenberg, él cuál va conmigo a clases y está en el equipo de lacrosse, se metió en nuestra charla y me grito que me callase, — Stiles se movió de su lugar para servirse un vaso de agua. — Entonces, Scott, brinco sobre él y ¡bam! — Dijo mientras hacia un raro movimiento de manos. Dio un trago al agua. — Le dio un golpe directo a la mandíbula. No se separaron hasta que llego seguridad y no nos dejaron ir hasta que llego Melissa... así que si recibes una llamada de ella... — se ríe. — Ya sabes lo que realmente paso.

Noah suelta un bufido que más bien parece una risa reprimida, espera que su hijo le vaya a contar algo más que no sea relacionado con Lydia, pero eso no pasa y comienza a hablar de lo que ha pasado con Lydia, Noah le presta menos atención ahora que habla sobre esa chica y no se calla hasta que Noah se va 20 minutos antes de que su turno comience.

Stiles cena delante de la televisión mientras ve una película de unas chicas que resultan ser brujas.

**~ O ~**

Noah adora los fines de semana, le gustaría que estos fueran eternos.

El domingo por la tarde Noah va a una librería y toma la decisión más difícil que ha tenido que tomar en toda su vida.

**~ O ~**

El lunes llega y cuando Noah ve entrar a Stiles y que este abre la boca, abre el libro y filtra completamente la voz de su hijo. Se siente mal, se siente culpable, pero simplemente no puede seguir escuchando a Stiles hablar sobre Lydia porque siente que en cualquier momento comenzara a jalarse el poco cabello que tiene hasta el punto de arrancárselo todo y no tiene el corazón ni el coraje de decirle eso a su hijo.

Pero, si él no hubiese hecho eso, hubiese escuchado lo que su hijo dijo ese día.

— Hola, papá, — viniendo de Stiles, eso era raro, ya que su parloteo suele comenzar con el nombre de "Lydia" y Noah lo hubiese notado si hubiese prestado atención. — Adivina lo que paso hoy, — silencio. — ¿Nop? ¿Nada? — De nuevo silencio. — ¿Recuerdas a Isaac? Ya sabes, el omega por él cuál Allison dejo a Scott, bueno, resulta que hoy estábamos almorzando cuando se nos acercó y nos dijo que él no tenía nada que ver con ella y que no quería malos entendidos y después de eso se fue. Dios fue épico, créeme, — dijo mientras revisaba el refrigerador. — Comencé a celebrar, porque vamos, ¡karmaaaa! — Suelta lo último en forma de canto. — Nadie hiere a mi hermano y se libra de eso, pero me detuve al ver hacia donde estaba la mesa de Allison y esta estaba llorando y Lydia estaba a su lado tratando de consolarla y ella y todo su grupo me estaba matando con la mirada... — su visión se fija en un punto fijo y siente que su rostro se calienta. — Bueno... — suelta una risa nerviosa. — No todos lo hacían, — rápidamente toma asiento al lado de su padre. — Derek... sonrió, — suelta un suspiro. — ¿Te he hablado sobre él? Creo que no... ¿quieres qué te cuente?

— Ajá.

— Bueno... es nuevo, se transfirió de Nueva York hace tres semanas, su familia al parecer es extremadamente rica, creo que incluso más que la de Jackson, por lo que he escuchado es muy numerosa y todos viven en medio del bosque... ¡oh! Y comparto con él las clases de cálculo y economía, — hizo una mueca. — Fue rápidamente adoptado por Jackson y su grupo por tener un aspecto intimidador y porque es un alfa, — se detiene un momento para meditar. — Aunque difiero un poco en eso de "aspecto intimidador", si bien él muy de vez en cuando parece que quiere matarme con sus propias manos... cuando sonríe y muestra su perfecta dentadura... — un suspiro sale de él. — No puedo evitar pensar en un conejo... o un cachorro muy adorable, — Stiles siente aún más caliente su rostro y suelta otro suspiro. — Lamentablemente, — suelta un gruñido de frustración. — Solo hemos compartido algunas charlas cortas sobre tarea y no sé si acercarme yo a hablar con él, ya que siempre está rodeado por el "Team Jydia"... ¿tú qué dices? ¿Debería acercarme y arriesgarme a ser más humillado públicamente de lo que ya soy?

— Ajá.

— ¡Bien! Lo haré, es decir, — suelta de nuevo una risa nerviosa. — No es que esté interesado en salir con él o algo por el estilo, tú sabes que yo adoro a Lydia y ella es la única alfa en mi vida, es solo que... no me vendría mal tenerlo de amigo.

— Ajá.

— Bueno, iré a mi habitación. Si tienes hambre, quedó ensalada de ayer.

Noah no sale de su estupor hasta horas después cuando su alarma suena indicándole que es hora de ir al trabajo, no nota siquiera en qué momento Stiles dejo de hablarle aquel día.

**~ O ~**

Al día siguiente, Stiles llega e inmediatamente al verlo Noah abre el libro donde lo había dejado.

— Bueno... salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

El silencio reinó el lugar.

— Bien, no te dejaré en intriga con lo que paso... resulta que sí hable con él. Estábamos en el almuerzo y Derek estaba como siempre en la mesa de "Jydia" así que decidí hacer mi movimiento y me acerqué a su mesa junto con Scott. Lo necesitaba por si era épicamente rechazado delante de la escuela o si necesitaba un hombro donde llorar.

— Ajá.

— Entonces, estaba delante de él y todos los de la mesa y sin más pregunte: Derek Hale, ¿te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo? ¡Juro que lo invite como amigos!

— Ajá.

— Entonces Scott escupió accidentalmente su jugo sobre Lydia y Allison por la sorpresa, — hizo una pausa. — Creo que fue accidentalmente... — sacudió su cabeza. — Bueno, entonces él grita a todo pulmón: "¡Creí que invitarías a Lydia!" Ya sabes, él mismo Scott que conocemos, amamos y respetamos.

— Ajá.

— Y cuando creí que sería finalmente rechazado y el poco orgullo que me quedaba destrozado, Jackson comenzó a reírse y Derek dijo que sí, en ese momento Jackson dejo de reír y todo el mundo perdió la cabeza, — sonríe al recordar lo que paso. — Comenzaron a gritar que era suicidio social y cosas así, pero Derek los ignoro y dijo que vendría por mí a las 7... supongo que debería de empezar a arreglarme, ¿cierto?

— Ajá.

— ¡Bien! No planeo llegar tarde, pero ya que no haré la cena puedes pedir una pizza, solo no comas demasiada por favor.

— Ajá.

Stiles se va y Noah no despeja la vista del libro hasta que siente las necesidades básicas de todo ser humano normal: usar el baño. No recuerda que ha pasado con Stiles, pero recuerda la palabra pizza.

Esa misma noche Stiles regresa a hurtadillas a casa poco después de las 2 a.m.

**~ O ~**

Noah está leyendo las últimas tres hojas de su libro y Stiles sigue hablando. Cuando finalmente acaba, su cerebro deja de filtrar la voz de su hijo.

— ... entonces Derek se molestó y le grito "idiota". ¿Sabes? No sé cómo Derek pudo sentarse en el mismo lugar que Jackson, evidentemente no lo soporta.

Noah sube una ceja intrigado, ¿quién demonios es Derek y por qué su hijo le habla sobre él? Claro, no lo preguntará en voz alta. No quiere que su hijo se dé cuenta de que no le estuvo prestando atención los últimos días. Simplemente se limita a escuchar atentamente a partir de ese momento. Quiere más información... además, presiente que la charla sobre este tal Derek es mucho más interesante que cualquiera que alguna vez hayan tenido sobre Lydia Martin.

**~ O ~**

El viernes llega finalmente y Noah cree que el asunto de Derek solo haya sido cosa de una vez, es decir, sí, estuvo unos cuantos días desconectado de todo lo que pudiera decirle su hijo, pero Lydia es... Lydia. La alfa por la que su hijo ha estado babeando por años.

Sinceramente no sabe cómo continuar con la eterna rutina sin lastimar a su hijo y se plantea seriamente comprase otro libro con tal de no hacerlo y... y es cuando Stiles llega e interrumpe sus pensamientos.

— Hoy Derek, — lo sorprende, realmente creyó que le hablaría de Lydia. — Casi tiene una pelea con Greenberg, aunque bueno, probablemente hubiera sido más bien Derek golpeando a Greenberg... — completo con una mueca. — Bueno da igual, — sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar su mente. — Greenberg comenzó a despotricar contra Malia al escucharla hablar con su novia sobre su transición de rango, sinceramente fue horrible. Derek y él comenzaron a discutir después de que dijera que Kira debería terminar con ella para que no se le pegara lo "rarita", — puso los ojos en blanco e hizo comillas al decir aquella palabra. — Y, finalmente, Derek no tuvo oportunidad de romperle los dientes porque llego el entrenador y se llevó a Greenberg. Escuche que alguien lo vio salir de la oficina del director llorando, pero quizás solo sea un rumor.

— Esperemos que no lo sea y finalmente recibiera su merecido, ¿no lo crees?

— Sería fantástico, — contesta con una sonrisa. — Como sea, después de eso Derek hablo con Isaac, presiento que quizás está tratando de hacer de cupido entre Scott y él, pero ahora Scott parece entretenido con Danny. Y... ¡Dios mío no sé por qué te cuento esto! ¡Mejor hablemos de la cena!

Noah se ríe ante esa última declaración, le perturba un poco el asunto, pero igualmente sonríe.

Evidentemente no hablan solo sobre la cena, sino también de Derek. Está agradecido de que su hijo haya decidido no hablar de Lydia aquel día, se sigue preguntando cuando su hijo comenzó a hablar de Derek, porque le ha dado un descanso de solo escuchar el nombre de Lydia, pero recapacita y se da cuenta de que posiblemente para el lunes el nombre de la alfa vuelva a estar en los labios de su hijo, después de todo, Stiles ha estado enamorado de ella por años.

**~ O ~**

El fin de semana es otra sorpresa para Noah, Derek logro algo que Lydia jamás pudo: ser nombrado esos dos días. Es algo pequeño y quizás algo insignificante, pero igualmente, es algo sorprendente.

— Es algo pasajero Noah, no te acostumbres, — susurro para sí mismo mientras se servía un poco de agua.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Pregunta Stiles deteniendo sus palabras y mirándolo confuso.

— No, nada, continua, — lo alienta mientras bebe el agua y sigue escuchando a su hijo.

**~ O ~**

Ha pasado un poco más de un mes y Noah sigue sin tener pistas de Lydia y casi siempre está escuchando el nombre de Derek. Ciertamente no extraña a Lydia, pero tiene curiosidad por saber que le paso a la chica con la que su hijo juraba que algún día se casaría y tendría cuatro hijos.

Pero no quiere presionar su suerte, prefiere callar y disfrutar de las charlas de su hijo sin el nombramiento de la alfa. Al menos ahora son mucho más interesantes de lo que alguna vez lo fueron.

**~ O ~**

Un nuevo lunes llega y Noah espera pacientemente a que su hijo llegue de clases, no quiere admitirlo, pero está un poco curioso sobre que habrá hecho ese día Derek o si hubo algún avance en el lío que hay entre Scott, ese omega Isaac y el beta cuyo nombre olvido... recuerda que es hawaiano.

Stiles llega deslumbrante como usualmente lo hace y entonces...

— Hoy Lydia, — y entonces Noah colapsa, se sumerge tanto en sus pensamientos de miseria que no escucha completamente lo que le dice Stiles. — Se nos acercó mientras estábamos almorzando a preguntarle a Derek como era posible que prefería estar con nosotros "los perdedores" en lugar de la mesa de "los privilegiados" donde pertenecía. Dijo que necesitaba recapacitar o, si no, perdería su lugar ¿reservado? — Su voz chillo un poco, y continuo. — Sí, así de loco. "Lugar reservado". Bueno, de cualquier forma, dijo que Derek lo perdería para siempre si no recapacitaba en ese preciso momento. Derek comenzó a reírse después de escuchar eso, — Noah finalmente regresa la atención a la voz de su hijo. — Entonces Derek le dijo que se fuera, lo cual fue un alivio porque yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, — y de nuevo Noah, en su felicidad, deja de escuchar. — No tengo ni idea de que le vi a Lydia, es una maldita bruja malcriada... — suspira Stiles soltando algo de su frustración. Y luego recuerda. — Por cierto, papá no te había dicho nada, pero extra oficialmente Derek y yo somos novios, ¿no crees que es asombroso? Bueno, iré arriba a recostarme un rato, no me he sentido del todo bien, así que no creo preparar la cena esta noche, ¡pero podemos pedir pizza! En verdad tengo muchas ganas de comer pizza... — Stiles parecido pensativo durante un segundo y luego subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Noah ni siquiera lo noto.

**~ O ~**

Al día siguiente, todo parecía normal. Noah estaba esperando a su hijo mientras leía el periódico y bebía algo de café en la taza que su hijo le regalo cuando este llego y parecía tan serio que le asusto un poco.

Y luego todo paso muy rápido. Su hijo le dijo que estaba embarazado, la taza con café termino en añicos en el piso... recuerda un grito y luego... luego todo se volvió negro.

**~ O ~**

Cuando Noah despierta horas más tarde en su habitación, su instinto asesino también lo está y planea matar a Derek.

Esto nunca sucede porque luego Stiles llega junto con él antes mencionado prometiendo que se haría cargo de todo lo que estuviera pasando y que amaba a Stiles.

Noah, al ver feliz a Stiles, finalmente desiste de su plan de asesinato y le da a la pareja irresponsable de adolescentes su bendición.

**~ O ~**

Han pasado tres meses después de lo sucedido y Noah ha conocido a toda la numerosa, (en serio, numerosa), familia de Derek. Los misteriosos Hale que viven en medio del bosque y se ha llevado una buena impresión de ellos, incluso la matriarca Hale, Talia, le ha comentado que desea postularse para candidata a alcaldesa de la ciudad, Noah cree que ella posiblemente ya se haya ganado su voto si decide hacerlo.

**~ O ~**

En este momento se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos archivos, pero más bien reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había pasado y estaba agradecido por muchas cosas, entre ellas que no volvería escuchar el nombre de Lydia, esperaba que, jamás. Estaba realmente feliz después de mucho y por fin sentía que todo en su vida estaba en su lugar... quizás debería llamar a Melissa e invitarla a cenar en ese restaurante lujoso del cual le hablo hace poco.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando el diputado Parrish entro a su oficina a entregarle más papeleo.

— Aquí tiene señor, el informe final del caso de incendio.

— Gracias, chico... — Noah olfateo el aire, un nuevo olor. — ¿Nueva colonia? — Le pregunto sonriendo.

Parrish esbozo una pequeña sonrisa avergonzado y contesto. — Sí, gracias por notarlo. Conocí a una chica el otro día y la invité a salir hoy.

— A dé ser afortunada, ¿cuál es su nombre?

— Lydia Martin, señor.

— Hummmm... — Y ahora Noah estaba gritando internamente.

Oh, bueno, al menos estaba agradecido de que ya no fuera su hijo.


End file.
